


Silent Library (Librarian AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Every day, you come into the library and the librarian, Poe, is crushing on you SO hard.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Silent Library (Librarian AU)

It was like every other day, after school or work, you’d come to the library to do some homework or read for pleasure. Everyday you walk in and smile at the librarian at the front desk, Poe. He’d always flash you a shy smile and get back to whatever he was doing. 

Unbeknownst to you, Poe had a big crush on you. How could he not? You were sweet, funny, beautiful, and you loved to read! He loved how excited you got when you spoke to him about your latest literary adventure. It always brightened his day when he saw you. Which was every day, so his days were always great thanks to you.

The library is rarely ever busy. People just don’t go to libraries anymore, which is sad. But whatever. More for you and more time for Poe to spend with you. Poe often found himself doing nothing since the library wasn’t used that much. So he usually would sit across from you and read. But recently, like now, he’d end up distracted. Instead of reading, he’d end up watching you. You knew of this, but you didn’t say anything. Poe was a shy guy and you didn’t want to embarrass him. Plus, it was cute. _He_ was cute. 

You’ve noticed how nervous he is around and it just makes you like him even more. 

“Hey, Poe!” You said happily as you walk up to him at the front desk. You notice how he gulps.

“H-Hi Y/N. How’s your day so far?”

“Eh. It’s been okay, but it’s better now.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because I get to see my favorite librarian.” 

Poe nervously chuckles and runs his hand through his black, curly locks as a hint of pink appears on his cheeks. He then pushes his black framed glasses up his nose, “Uh, thanks.”

You shrugged, “You’re welcome,” you pat the desk, “If you need me, you know where I’ll be.”

“O-Okay,” he waved at you and watched you disappear behind some shelves. Poe groaned and hit himself on the head with the boo, “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

You peaked over to Poe when you made him think you went to your usual corner. You giggled to yourself when you watched as he hit himself with a book. You should probably put the poor guy out of his misery. But not yet. You wanted to have a little more fun with him.

* * *

It was an hour before you usually came into the library. Poe would know. He around 3:30pm you always walked through the doors and Poe would always be at the desk waiting for you. 

But not this time. You decided to show up early because 1) you had a test in clas so you were able to leave earlier than usual and 2) you wanted to see what would happen if you surprised Poe.

So you walked into the library, quietly, and straightened your v-neck shirt that showed off your cleavage and pulled up your tight, black leggings. 

You quietly wandered the aisles looking for Poe. And then you spotted him. He was on a ladder putting some books away. You quietly crept up to him and, “Hi, Poe!”

“AAH!” Poe dropped the books in his hand and his grasped his chest. You laughed and Poe frowned, a blush creeping up on his face, “T-That’s not nice, Y/N.”

“I’m sorry. Just having a little fun.” You turned around and picked up the books he dropped, giving Poe the perfect view of your ass. He groaned and you looked back to him, “Something wrong?”

His eyes widened, “N-No! Just, uh, I hit my elbow when you scared me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” You stood right under him as you handed him the books. Being on the ladder, he got the perfect view of your cleavage as well.

He cleared his throat, “It’s, uh, alright.” He looked at his watch and pushed his glasses up his nose, “You’re here early.”

“I had a test so I got out early.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Did you need anything?”

“Nope. Just wanted to say hi to you.”

“Oh. Well, hi.”

You chuckled, “Hi.” 

Poe began to climb down the latter and, somehow, he missed a step. He yelped as he was about to fall, but you caught him, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Poe straightened out his clothes and you smiled, “I’ll be in my corner as usual.”

“A-Alright.” When you disappeared, Poe sighed and mumbled to himself, “You’re such a loser, Dameron.”

* * *

Today was the day you were going to put precious Poe out of his misery. You walked into the library as usual and greeted Poe. However, instead of going straight to your usual corner, you walk right up to the front desk where Poe resided. 

You leaned forward and said, “Go to dinner with me.”

Poe managed to drop the book he was currently reading onto the floor. He scrambles to pick it up, him hitting his head on the desk in the process. He groaned as he rubbed his head, “W-What?”

“After you get off work, let’s go to dinner. Just you and me.”

“Like a date?” Poe said hopefully.

You nodded, “Yeah.”

Poe is smiling from ear to ear, “Okay. Yeah. Great. Cool. A date. You. Me. Dinner and stuff.” You giggled and you leaned over the desk and peck him on the cheek. You then go to your usual corner smiling like crazy. 

Poe’s eyes follow you and he’s in awe. Forgetting how well the acoustics are in the library, he whispers all too loudly, “YES!” and then slaps his hands over his mouth as he hears the words echo off the walls.

You, of course, hear this and you giggle. Poe was too cute.


End file.
